Él
by Minpao hyun
Summary: Lo espere... Lo espere, como cada primero de noviembre desde hace dos años... Solo quería observarlo... Solo quería sentirlo... Solo quería irme con él. KentinxSucrette


_**Hola! Vengo con un pequeño oneshot que escribí por halloween! Espero les guste muchisisimo. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ÉL<strong>_

Odiaba el lento transcurrir de las horas de este día más que cualquier otra cosa, más que mi cumpleaños, más que los 14 de febrero o incluso más que mi vida. ¿Por qué? porque ese día yo lo perdí.

El tenía los cabellos castaños y esos verdes ojos que me enloquecían, una figura que deseaba, y un aroma que me envenenaba. Él era de ese tipo de personas que no encontrarías en cualquier lado, de una personalidad única y de sentimientos sinceros. Amaba su sonrisa, amaba su risa, amaba como desaparecían sus ojos cada vez que reía. Él era el, él era lo que yo mas amaba, porque yo lo amaba mas que a mi vida. Pero él se fue, y mi mundo se destruyo.

Me encontraba recargada sobre el espaldar de una silla de madera que rechinaba cada vez que hacia un ligero movimiento; miraba tras la ventana empañada por las gotas de lluvia. Aun el invierno no se marchaba y el frío calaba a mis huesos.

Eran las once de la noche del treinta y uno de octubre, el día que más odiaba, pero que sin duda más anhelaba, únicamente hoy, como hace dos años, él volvía, él… se quedaba conmigo.

Aun miraba la ventana, cuando vi su reflejo aparecer en la ventana, seguía igual que siempre, tenía la piel pálida y la mirada oscura, pero seguía sonriendo y me sonreía a mí, solo a mí. Me mantuve en silencio observando su reflejo, no quería voltear, quería escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre, quería escuchar la melodía de su aterciopelada voz.

-_Sucrette..._ -dijo sonriendo.

-_Te extrañe_ - dije aun sin voltear.

-_Aquí estoy._

-_dime que no te irás._

_-mírame, aquí estoy._

Gire y lo mire, aunque era él, verdaderamente era él, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de siempre, pero aun así mi corazón se aceleraba.

Guarde silencio y continúe mirándolo, aunque la habitación estaba oscura, podía apreciar cada detalle de él.

-_dime que no te irás._

_-¿cómo te ha ido hasta hoy? _

_-Kentin, dime que no te irás._

_-tienes que continuar. _

_-por favor, dime que no te irás. _

_-debes seguir sola. _

_-¡DIME QUE NO TE IRAS! _

_-..._

_-Te necesito._

_-..._

_-Escúchame_ - dije levantándome del asiento - _necesito que me escuches._

_-te escucho._

_-quédate, quiero que estés aquí_- dije comenzando a caminar.

-... -agacho la mirada, y retrocedió dos pasos.

_-no te alejes_ - dije suplicante- _quiero sentir tu calidez._

-_quédate ahí_ -dijo aun sin mirarme, mientras retrocedía aun más.

-_Quiero tenerte cerca_ - dije acercándome lo más posible.

-_no te acerques._

_-Kentin, te necesito_ - dije casi colocando mi mano sobre su brazo.

_-¡Dije que te alejes! -_ grito, empujando mi mano.

_-¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre es así?_ - dije comenzando a llorar.

-... - no dijo nada, sin embargo una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

_-¿Sabes que te amo? _

_-Sucrette_... - dijo mi nombre mientras alzaba la mirada y comenzaba a reír.

-_Sabes que todo lo he hecho por ti._

_-todo... -_ comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, y se detuvo al costado de mi cama, saco lentamente un objeto que se encontraba debajo de mi almohada - _todo lo has hecho por ti..._

-_era lo mejor..._ - dije comenzando a desesperarme _- sabes que era lo mejor, yo solo te quería a ti._

-...

_-¡no te quedes callado!_ – intente acercarme de nuevo.

_-Aléjate... _

_-No te haré daño_ – trate de tocar su pálido rostro.

_-¿Por eso guardas un puñal bajo tu almohada? _

_-Prometo no hacerte nada_ - dije desesperada.

_- Ya no puedes hacerme daño..._ - dijo riendo - _hace dos años que nada puede lastimarme_

_-Olvida eso, quiero que estés junto a mí, hoy es el único día que puedo tenerte aquí._

_-Necesito que me dejes ir..._

_-Yo te quiero._

_-Necesito que me dejes ir..._

_-¡NUNCA!_ -grite - _te necesito conmigo._

_-Te quiero lejos de mí. _

_-mientes... -_ dije tapando mis oídos.

_-Te… odio más que a nada._

_-mientes... yo lo sé_ - dije jalando mis enredados cabellos - _tu me amas, por eso estas aquí._

_-Ja..._ - soltó una pequeña risa - _destruiste mi vida._

_-yo no quise hacerlo, fuiste tú quien me obligo. Eres lo que más quiero, todo lo hice pensando en nosotros_ - dije mientras que intentaba colocar mis manos en su pecho.

-¡_ALEJATE! -_ grito mientras me empujaba y yo caía al suelo - _¿Acaso no lo entiendes? no puedes tocarme. ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Tú me mataste! ¡Acabaste con mi vida! ¡Necesito que me dejes ir!_

_-¡No! Y-yo no quise hacerlo, tú me obligaste, fue tu culpa ¿por qué no te fijaste en mí nunca?_ - dije levantándome del suelo, mientras comenzaba a temblar _- ¿porque nunca me miraste? yo siempre pensaba en ti, yo te seguía, yo estuve al pendiente de ti. Pero tú nunca volteaste a verme !y no era justo! _

_-Yo no podría amar a una desquiciada, ahora ¡déjame ir! libérame de tu mente, sigues atando mi alma a tu vida, olvídate ya de mi, han pasado dos años -_ dijo mientras se abría el saco y mostraba la herida abierta del lugar donde yo lo había _apuñalado - necesitas seguir con tu vida ¿ no te das cuenta donde estas?_

_-y-yo... aca-abaré con todo e iré contigo, estaremos juntos, sí, como siempre debimos estar - dije sonriéndole -_ yo sé que me amaras.

_-yo ya no puedo amar_- cerro su saco y agacho la mirada - _el tiempo se acaba..._

_-Por favor no te vayas_ - dije suplicante.

Guardo y silencio y de repente pronuncio _-ven conmigo_ - estiro su mano y me mostró el puñal que anteriormente saco de mi almohada - _vámonos juntos._

Lo observe, él estaba ofreciéndome irme con él _- yo haría todo por ti, pero prométeme que estaremos juntos._

-_estaremos juntos_ - dijo casi con una voz apagada.

Tome el puñal entre mis manos y lo junte a mi estomago, Kentin me miraba, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi nueva vida junto a él, había esperado dos años para escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, el me había pedido irme con él, él quería estar conmigo. Lentamente clave el puñal en mi estomago, mientras el dolor me causaba un grito ahogado y la sangre comenzaba a manchar mi bata blanca, de pronto el reloj marco las doce, la primera y segunda campanada retumbo en mi habitación, alce la mirada buscando a Kentin, pero él iba alejándose, el iba desapareciendo, me estaba abandonado, el había mentido, no se iría conmigo como lo había prometido, el nunca más regresaría.

La cuarta y quinta campanada sonó y mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, quizás por las lágrimas, o quizás comenzaba a quedar inconsciente, me tumbe al suelo y lentamente mi mente comenzaba a perderse.

Era cierto yo había matado a Kentin, pero lo había hecho por amor, el nunca me conoció, el nunca supo quién era yo, me había enamorado de el perdidamente desde la primera vez que lo había visto entrar al instituto. Pero el estaba enamorada de otra, de una chica que nunca se había fijado en el, que no lo observo cuando él era diferente, pero yo lo había amado en cada etapa.

La séptima y octava campanada sonaron, La sangre comenzaba a dispersarse por el suelo de la habitación de la clínica psiquiátrica y todo se oscurecía aun más, Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban escribí con mis manos manchadas de sangre sobre el suelo.

Cuando la onceava y doceava campanada terminaron de sonar, y el lugar se inundaba de silencio, A lo lejos alcance a ver la sonrisa de Kentin, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de nuevo, y él se iba por un camino distinto, un camino donde había luz, aun camino distinto al que yo iba.

Yo no me iría con él, lo sabía... él no iría al mismo lugar que yo. Mi alma se quedaría vagando por el mundo.

_**"Porque él nunca fue mío... pero yo siempre fui de él..."**_

By: Min


End file.
